


Our Secret

by imgoingtohell



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Hot, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingtohell/pseuds/imgoingtohell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Keep it down Cam. Do you know how much trouble we would get in if anyone heard?" Lauren panicked as she put her hand across the other girls mouth.</p>
<p>"Y'know what?" Camila challenged with a smirk. "I honestly don't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> camren smut! I fuckin love them together <3 enjoyyyy

"Keep it down Cam. Do you know how much trouble we would get in if anyone heard?" Lauren panicked as she put her hand across the other girls mouth.

They had just gotten back from a concert. Now, they were in a hotel room. The other three girls had gotten their own room, since they are the only ones who know about Lauren and Camila's secret relationship. They honestly wanted to tell the whole world about their feelings for eachother, but they knew it was not the right time. There were too many close minded people who would not accept them, and that would bring theirings entire group down.

"Y'know what?" Camila challenged with a smirk. "I honestly don't care.

The dark eyed girl took Lauren's hand that was on her mouth. She placed one of her fingers inside her mouth and sucked on it. Lauren bit her lip at the sight as Camila slipped a second finger in her mouth. 

"I've been waiting all day for this. I want you so bad," Camila whispered. 

Camila took Lauren's fingers out of her mouth. Instead, she crashed her lips onto the other girl.

Lauren inhaled sharply from the pressure of the unexpected kiss. 

Her and Camila have been secretly dating for the past few months, but this is so new to her. Sure, she's been with a few other girls, but everytime she did it with Camila, it was a different experience. 

Their tounge danced together for a while before both of them started to become impatient.

Lauren pulled off Camila's shirt with Camila raising her arms to help. After Camila's shirt was fully off, Lauren glanced at the other girls nipples. Camila was only wearing a sports bra so it did not leave too much to the imagination.

Lauden toyed with Camila's right nipple through her shirt. She twisted it a bit and looked up to find Camila biting her lip. 

Camila impatiently took off her own bra and tossed it to the ground. Lauren took the opportunity to place Camila's left nipple into her mouth.

"Nnggh!" Camila gasped.

Lauren looked up at Camila while continuing to swirl her tounge. Camila's mouth hung open as she gasped at the pleasurable feeling. 

"Lauren..." Camila whined.

Camila's eyes were now fully blown with lust. Her pupils were dilated completely.

Lauren took this as a signal to take off the rest of Camila's clothes. She sloppily threw off her shirt and bra before stripping completely. Camila tried her best not to touch herself at the beautiful sight. 

"Bed. Now." Lauren demanded.

Camila happily obliged as she rushed to the bed. Lauren pushed her down gently and kissed her neck.

"You better not leave a hickey, Lauren."

Lauren rolled her eyes, but agreed. 

She kissed down her collarbones, to inbetween her breasts, to her stomach and stopped. She sat on her knees and admired her girlfriend.

Lauren splead Camila's legs so she could get better access to the sight. Camila was absolutely gorgeous.

"Camila, you're so pretty."

Camila shyly smiled but nodded her head impatiently. "Please Lauren, I can't wait anymore."

Lauren kissed the inside of Camila's thighs before she reached Camila's lady parts. 

Lauren took a finger and lightly touched her. She was soaked. Lauren breathed hotly on her clit. 

Camila's toes curled and her hands gripped onto the bed sheets for dear life.

Lauren continued by lightly swirling her tounge on her clit in cirles. Camila's breathing got heavier.

"Keep going, Lauren."

Lauren's left hand held on to Camila's thigh for better support. She looked up at Camila to see that her head was completely back. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were raw from biting down so hard. She looked so fucking hot.

Lauren couldn't help herself and rutted onto the bed, trying to feel any friction against her clit. She added more pressure to her tounge movements and Camila's chest heaved up and down with deep breathes. Lauren began to get into a pattern with her tounge and rutting. She found the perfect angle for the bed to hit her clit. She moaned at the feeling.

"Fuck, Lauren," Camila whined, feeling an amazing sensation from Lauren's moan. "I-I'm really close to finishing."

The pressure from Lauren's tounge drove Camila over the edge. She hung her head back as she felt a shiver running throughout her entire body. It lasted a few moments. Lauren stopped her tounge movements.

"C'mere," Camila called as she pulled Lauren up to her. 

Camila rubbed fast on Lauren's clit. It didn't take long for her to reach her orgasm, and she finished with a drawn out moan.

Lauren collapsed on top of her lover. There was a comforting silence for a few moments. 

"That was really amazing," Camila spoke.

Lauren looked over to her and smiled in agreement. 

"I love you, Lauren."

"I love you too, Camila."


End file.
